


imagine

by allofmystudensrunaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmystudensrunaway/pseuds/allofmystudensrunaway
Summary: a very short ficlet cause i'm sad and yet hopeful about spn ending





	imagine

Imagine...  
Dean didn’t know where they were going from here, behind them the bunker shot flames high into the winter sky. But it didn’t matter, none of it mattered; because there was Cas sitting beside him while Jack and Sam sprawled across the back seat, a little singed, a little out of it with relief. They were alive though, alive! Dean let go of the fear, the fear he had been holding onto his whole life. They were safe, they were together and nothing hell bent or heaven sent could ever threaten his family again. “Are you okay?” he asked Cas softly. Cas didn’t answer immediately, blue eyes blinked at him slowly, followed by a slow tired smile.  
“I think so” barely a whisper, warm fingers curled around Dean’s. Dean smiled back and dragged his attention to the road stretching in front of them. It wouldn’t do to crash now they were finally free of it all. “I feel different” Cas added, his grip on Dean’s hand tightened.  
“Good different or bad different?”  
“I don’t know” Cas answered wonderingly “What about you?”  
“I’m just glad we made it, all of us” in the rear view mirror, Dean caught first Sam’s eyes and then Jack’s. He felt Sam squeeze his shoulder and nodded to his brother’s reflection. “How’s Gabe doing?” he asked Sam, whose eyes darted to the unconscious face lying in his lap.  
“He’s okay, though you know he is going to be pissed when he wakes up and realises-”  
“And realises his grace is gone.” Cas interjected.  
“Regrets sunshine?”  
“Not one, what could my grace give me that I don’t already have?” Dean felt Cas hand move to grip his thigh.  
“Well then boys, as a wise man once said, no hell below us, above us only sky” Dean heard Sam groan, “what now?”  
“The future” Cas answered softly, “As promised.”


End file.
